Pokemon: The Aura Generation
by KMSMA-1
Summary: Lexy Ketchum has just turned 10 years old, and is starting her journy. What is in store for her on her way? Charicters are still appreciated, and needed. I would like to thank everyone who has given charicters. THANK YOU ALL!
1. Author's pathetic begging

Hello people! My plot bunnies have turned into chibis and nomed on my head! And because of my crazy plot bunnies I have another story idea! It is, as I hope you all have guessed, about Pokemon. The next generation of trainers, coordinators, breeders, and all that. When Ash and the others FINALLY grow up, have kids, etc. But along with this idea comes a problem; whatever I have that could have once been a brain can, apparently, only produce a few original characters per story in my head. You all know how many people appear in Pokemon! That is too many for me to handle on my own, and that is where you amazing people of Fanfiction come in.

I am in need of characters, and I'm going to give you all the freedom I can. If you want to make your character(s) bad guys, breeders, professors, the sons/daughters of whoever, make them that; if you have an awesome idea for a new Pokemon submit it also. Have fun creating these! So if you could, please submit an Oc or two to me. I guarantee that most, if not all, characters given to me will make an appearance in this thing, in one way or another. All I'm asking is you let me have at lest half information I have below: name, where their from, etc. This is my character, Lexy Ketchum. Yes, I'm sure all of you are mad at me because now you can't pair Ash up with insert characters name here, but it had to be done to prevent people from over doing exactly that. Also my made up pokemon, Reyairia. Anyway, other than those few limitations you have complete freedom. Please use these as a base for your Oc's information.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Human<strong>_

Name: Lexy Ketchum

Birthday: April 9th

Age: 10

Parents: Ash Ketchum and Marilyn Ketchum (Marilyn is made up)

Siblings: NA

Home town: Pallet Town

Region: Kanto

Gender: Female

Relationship Status: Single

Starter Pokemon: It's a surprise!

Pokemon: It's a surprise!

Hobbies/odd skills: Can play the Grass Flute, climbs like a Mankey, can see and control aura

Eyes: Light brown doe eyes

Hair Color: Golden blonde

Hair length/style: Hip length, shoulder length bangs framing her face, and a few one-two inch bangs lay on her forehead

Skin Color: bronze tan color (like Ash's)

Outfit(s):

Every day- She wares a knee length jean shorts, a bright red tee-shirt covered by a black jacket with white trim, and black converse. Wares a red and white baseball cap on backwards. (I am undecided as to what's on the front. If any one has any ideas please let me know.)

Swim suit- Silver one piece, no hat, hair pulled back in a peony tail.

Pajamas- A white tank top, a too large lavender tee-shirt, black shorts, hair down, hat on the right way.

Personality:

Much like her father, Lexy is determined, courageous, and self-confident, though a little more easygoing than him. She has a good head on her shoulders, but she has tendencies to be naïve. Protective over her family and friends -both human and pokemon- she will drop what ever she might be doing to help them. If she is betrayed, lied to, or hurt she will not forgive very easily, and despite her trusting nature, Lexy might be suspicious of that person even after forgiving them. Lexy has depressed moments especially when she thinks of her mother. She is willing to admit her flaws, but not when she's scared. She is sympathetic towards others feelings. Lexy looks up to her father as a Pokemon Master/trainer and also as a person; basicly she's a daddy's girl. She hates when people mistreat pokemon.

Basic Bio:

Lexy was born on April 9th at the Pallet Town Hospital, to Ash and Marilyn Ketchum. The cheerful couple took their daughter home and raise her as best as they could. Needless to say, Lexy had a happy life. Her days were spent playing with her parent's pokemon, learning about the world of pokemon, and cheering along side her mother during her fathers battles and vice versa. Ash was frequently on the road because of his being Pokemon Master, but he still had a very close relationship with Lexy and his wife: calling them often to check up on them, making sure to buy them gifts and souvenirs from where ever he was, and things like that. A month after Lexy turned five, she found an injured Riolu that was being hunted. She took him to her home and took care of him; Riolu was wary of people at first but warmed up to Lexy some. After an incident with the hunters, Riolu evolved into Lucario, and stayed by Lexy's side ever since. When Lexy was seven Marilyn got very sick; she died in the hospital one year later. After Marilyn's death, Ash and Lexy formed an even stronger father/daughter bond. The three of them made a promise that, once Lexy turned ten, they would go off on their own journeys; Lexy -along with Lucario- on her first adventures as a Pokemon Trainer, Ash on a trip to revisit old friends.

_**Pokemon**_

Name: Reyairia

Type: Water/ Fighting

Species: Fighting Fish

Evolves from: NA

Evolves to: ? (anyone have any ideas?)

Height: 2 foot, 2 inches

Weight: 27.85 pounds

Abilities: Aqua Jet, Water Gun, Tackle, Close Combat

Found: most fresh water environments

Appearance:

_Male_- A long fish-like body covered in white scales. Medium length fan-like fins and tale that start white then fade into a bright red. Two long, red antennas come from it's forehead. Has light blue eyes.

_Female_- A long fish-like body; the head has white scales, the rest has light blue scales. Long fan-like fins and tale that start light blue then fade half way into white. Has a smll four pointed star mark on the left side of its head. Has red eyes.

* * *

><p>*I named this pokemon after a brilliant person that had the idea that was inspiration for this, because I too think that a pokemon based off of Siamese Fighting Fish sounds very cool! I found their comment on .net<p> 


	2. The Start Of A Journey

Key- _Dreams/flashbacks/visions, _**Pokedex/ general machines **

* * *

><p><em>It was a beautiful, warm, spring day. The sun was shining brightly in the mid-morning sky, there was a light breeze blowing through the meadow that I was sitting in; I sighed, content with the peaceful atmosphere. A bronze tanned little girl was crouched down beside me in the tall, bright green, grass. Her shoulder length light blond hair was pulled up in two pig tales. She was wearing a deep blue tank top, black shorts, and tan sandals; I still believe she was trying to copy my coloring with her outfit. Her big, light brown eyes were locked on a small group of five Bellsprout that were playing around only ten feet away. She was smiling happily at the flower-like Pokemon.<em>

"_Momma, what are those Pokemon?" she asked in a whisper._

"_Those are Bellsprout, Lexy. Bellsprout are grass and poison types, and if the see something move, they will attack it with their vines, so be very cautious if you approach them." a woman said from behind us._

_I turned to look at her as she gave the answer to her daughter. Marilyn was a tall, thin woman with long golden blond hair that reached the back on her knees. Sitting cross-legged and leaning against a tree. Like Lexy, she wore a tank top, shorts, along with sandals, but unlike her daughter her color pallet was bright yellow for the top and sandals, and blue jean shorts. She was looking at Sister and I with warm, teal eyes, as well as a smile. I half turned back to the direction I was facing and caught a glimpse of three of the Bellsprout spinning around and then falling dizzy. We all chuckled lightly and Lexy turned to Marilyn and I with a beaming smile on her face._

"_Aren't they funny Brother?" Sister said to me._

"_Yes, they are very comical." I replied._

"_Yes, some can be pretty silly, but don't forget what your father always says..." Marilyn said._

"_That any Pokemon can be a champion, so long as you believe in them and yourself." Lexy chimed in. "We know Momma."_

"_How could we forget? Father yells that every five minutes." I added._

_The two females looked at me, and the three of us burst out laughing. I have long since forgotten when I began to think of Ash and Marilyn as Mother and Father, or when I began to call Lexy, sister more than her name; I knew they weren't, they couldn't be, I'm a Pokemon and they're human, but they treated me as their son and brother anyhow. That ever present warmth in my chest intensified, after so long I felt happy. I was home._

"Lucario."

_I heard a faint familiar voice call for me. I looked around in search of who was calling my name. Turning to Sister and Mother and noticed that they were talking but no sound was coming out of their mouths. I started to become a little frightened as the background began to dim until the entire meadow was nothing but black. Marilyn and Sister were still there though; that fact alone gave me some comfort, at least they were here._

"Lucario!"

_The voice called again, this time slightly louder. Mother and Sister were just sitting there, talking without sound, like nothing was wrong. I tried to speak to them, to ask them what was going on, but I couldn't make mental contact with them. Now I was completely scared, I had never been not able to connect with peoples minds. I tried the special physic link I had with Lexy, I closed my eyes in concentration focusing only on her and her aura, but that failed also. A tight, empty feeling constricted my breathing and clamped down hard onto my chest; for as long as I have known Lexy, I had always had a connection with her. Then Marilyn began to fade into the black. I whispered no and reached out to her, grabbing one of her arms. Despite my hold on her Mother faded completely, leaving nothing but me and Sister. My eyes, wide with panic, began to tear up when Lexy's form began to get hazy. I took hold of her and held her in a tight hug. A single tear fell from my eyes as I buried them into her shoulder._

"_No! No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs; my voice broke, and I whispered, "Please, don't take her too."_

_I couldn't just let her go, not after everything she has done for me. Lexy is my baby sister, in every way but blood, and even blood is only so thick. The small six year old looked up at me. She grinned at me, and I saw her mouth out the words "Lets go home, brother." before she vanished into the black void. My arms hung limply at my sides, as I sobbed. I felt the streams of tears running down my cheeks. Why? Why, after everything that has happened to all of us, why? _

"Lucario, wake up!" Lexy said, shaking the blue and black pokemon by his shoulders.

The jackal-like Pokemon jolted up into a sitting position. He was breathing heavily, and a few tears fell from the corners of his wide eyes. Lucario looked around in a panic while trying to catch his breath. He slowly took in his surroundings; he was in a good sized room, big enough for two people to live in comfortably. The walls were painted a dark red-orange color with a few posters hanging around of various high ranking trainers and coordinators; the floor is soft, white carpet. There was a wooden dresser was pressed against the right wall, a desk in the direction he was facing, and three shelves housing books above the desk. A large widow separated two twin beds covered in deep red comforters with black lining and three black pillows on each. Lucario lied back onto his bed, closed his eyes, and let out a relieved sigh; he was at home, in his and Lexy's room, in his bed.

He opened his ruby red eyes again and they met a pair of concerned light brown ones. Lexy was leaning over Lucario's bed holding onto his wrist. The girl had been so worried about her brother, who suddenly started thrashing around and rambling in his sleep, that she immediately jumped to his side. She was waring her extra-large, light lavender tank top; it was so big on her that the neck hole slid down one shoulder, forcing her to ware a white tee-shirt underneath. Her knee length, coal black shorts rid up some as she leaned onto Lucario's bed. Her hip length, gold colored hair was unkempt from sleep, and yet her bangs still framed her heart shaped face perfectly; under her red and white cap, which she almost never takes off, as least.

"Are you okay Bro?" she asked softly.

"Yes, I'm alright." Lucario said, finally calming down.

"Lucario, you know you can't lie to me, so don't try." Lexy said with a firm, mother-like tone.

"I am fine, Sister. It was only a nightmare." he said reassuring her.

Lucario pulled the sheets aside and stood up beside Lexy. The blond took a step back and look at him. For a few moments her worried look held, then it melted and she smiled up at him.

"Alright than, but don't scare me like that Bro." she said playfully, wiping away Lucario's stray tears.

"Lexy! Lucario! Hurry up and get ready! Have you two forgotten what today is?" a deep male voice sounded from down stairs.

Lucario and Lexy gasped and their eyes widened in shock. They had forgotten what today was, only for a short while, but still, how could they have forgot. Both yelled back at the voice, telling him that they would be down in a little bit. Lexy ran around the room getting her clothes, then ran into the bathroom that was just across the hall. Lucario went around checking that everything was ready. Lexy -with an unbelievable speed- took a shower and got dressed. She stepped out of the bathroom and ran back into the bedroom.

"Do I look okay?" asked Lexy, standing in the doorway, holding her arms out to her sided.

Lucario paused what he was doing and looked at her. Lexy's long hair was still slightly damp from her rushed shower, making the blond locks a bit darker. She was waring her trademark outfit. A bright red tee-shirt that she covered with a black jacket with white trim around the zipper, the ends of the sleeves, and the bottom hem. Her jean shorts went down to her knees, and her black converse looked like she had taken the time to clean them up recently. Her cap was on backwards as she usually has it. Lexy was eying him apprehensively. Lucario chuckled softly.

"You look outstanding, Sister, as you always do." Lucario replied, smiling as Lexy did. "Now, would you mind helping me?"

"Sure thing, Bro." Lexy said.

The two finished checking over what they had, and each grabbed one of their two backpacks. Lexy slipped her one strap, dark green backpack across her chest, and Lucario placed a deep red backpack securely on his back. They ran down the stairs into the living room. A tall, muscular man was standing near the doorway. He was wearing black cargo pants, a blue and white vest-like shirt, and dark orange sneakers; a worn blue backpack was held on one of his shoulders. A pair of black and red fingerless gloves were on his hands. His skin was slightly darker than Lexy's, and his dark brown eyes that were shining with excitement. His raven hair was naturally spiked every which way. A small yellow Pokemon with red cheeks and a lightening bolt shaped tail sat on his shoulder. Lexy and Lucario both smiled at him.

"It's about time," he said jokingly.

"Well, hello to you too, Dad." said Lexy sarcastically.

"Pikachu!" the yellow Pokemon enthusiastically said, waving at them.

"Good morning to you as well, Pikachu." said Lucario.

Lexy ran the short distance over to her father and Pikachu with Lucario walking close behind. The small electric Pokemon jumped into Lexy's arms and rubbed noses with the young girl.

"Good morning, Pika!" Lexy said.

She laughed and hugged Pikachu. Ash and Lucario both smiled at the two. Pikachu hopped back onto Ash's shoulder. Ash stepped behind Lexy and Lucario and put an arm around each of them.

"Everything ready?" he asked them.

"You bet!" Lexy yelled, while Lucario nodded his affirmation.

"Then let's go!" Ash yelled leading the two out the door.


End file.
